


A Pirate's Life

by celestialteapot



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Pirates, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While visiting Sherlock's grave, John finds a handwritten book of pirate stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pirate's Life

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt: Once a year Mycroft writes a pirate story for Sherlock - its an ongoing serial about the adventures of Captain Sherlock, Pirate King in the Golden Age of Piracy. He does this in his spare time when not saving Great Britain. John finds them after the Fall

Exactly a year to the day, a day that he wished he could forget but was forced to relive again and again in his nightmares, John limped painfully up the hill to Sherlock's grave. 

As he approached he could just make out something dark, resting against the headstone. Getting closer, he saw that it was a faded leather bounded A5 notebook. Reaching down he picked it up, turning it over in is hands, feeling the soft cracked leather against his skin. He wondered who had left it. Mrs Hudson usually left flowers, Lestrade hadn't been up since the funeral and Molly...he hadn't seen Molly since...well, since his life had changed forever.

Opening the book to a random page, he was surprised to discover that it was some sort of diary filled with neat, spidery handwriting that was partial written in code. Interspersed sporadically between the tightly compacted text were intricate, detailed diagrams of sea creatures, islands, ships and weaponry. John frowned and turned to another entry, then another, noting that each entry was a year from the previous. He turned to the front page, finding a beautifully drawn and detailed map across the inside front cover, marked neatly in nautical short hand. Turning the page again, he read the inscription:

"The Private Diary of First Mate Croft aboard the treasure ship Violet, recounting the tale of Captain Sherlock, Pirate King and scourge of the seven seas."

Croft. Mycroft.

Turning quickly to the last entry, he felt his throat constrict as he read the final account of Captain Sherlock as he took on the full might of the British Navy, sacrificing his life to save those of his ship mates. Tears threatened as he read the final sentence:

"He was the best and wisest man I have had the pleasure of serving under and the greatest brother any man could wish for."

Closing the book with a snap, John replaced it against the headstone, straightened, stepped back and smartly saluted the grave of the Pirate King.


End file.
